


When Wet

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Gesyers resulted in a lot of wet clothes and wet bodies. Tamaki and Akira both have their own ways of drying off.





	When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I got my christmas present from a friend (smtif 4koma book) and I'm so excited that I had to write Akira.

Geysers were useful, Tamaki was certain of this, but man. Did they get her clothes soaked or what? She wrung out her clothes the best she could while still wearing them, letting out a sigh. Man, was Akira lucky or what?

After his possession, he didn’t have to worry about getting clothes wet, seeing as he went around in the nude… Oh well, at least she was able to get her clothes mostly dry. Nothing for her to dwell on.

“Tamaki…” She turned to look at Akira, who had just finished following her up the geyser. He looked like some sort of angry wet cat when he got out of there, actually… She’d kinda forgotten that the lack of clothes came with the trade off of a partially fluffy body.

“Yeah, what is it?” She tilted her head to the side after squeezing the last bit of water out of her shirt.

Akira shook then, water flying off his hair and body and right onto Tamaki. She was soaked all over again because he shook like a dog… “Let’s try and avoid using the geysers whenever we can.”

“Yeah, good idea…” She pouted at him. “I don’t want to have to dry myself off twice again!”

He shrugged. “Your fault for thinking it was a good idea to go all the way back down.”

“Why you…!”


End file.
